Couac!
by Caprice K
Summary: Os sur l'enfance de Menolly, en réponse au thème "Canard" pour les 6e nuits du FoF.


OS écrit dans le cadre de la Sixième Nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) de .

Sur n'importe quel fandom, les participants ont une heure pour écrire un OS sur un thème donné. Voici "Couac!" écrit pour le thème "Canard" en trente minutes! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**COUAC !**

Menolly vient de naître. Elle est la deuxième fille de Yanus, seigneur du fort maritime du demi-cercle et de Mavi, son épouse. Pour célébrer l'événement, Petiron, le harpiste du Fort, joue un air de flûte. C'est un air rapide, joyeux et entrainant. Un air complexe et difficile comme seul sait en jouer un Maître Harpiste. Chacun se remplit les oreilles d'une si belle musique quand soudain… Couac !

Menolly a un an. On vient de la coucher mais elle n'a pas sommeil. Elle se met debout dans son lit de bébé et regarde par la porte qu'on a laissée entrouverte. Un rai de lumière entre dans la pièce, et avec lui des sons désagréables. Menolly reconnaît les voix de ses frères et de ses parents, ainsi que celle de sa sœur, qui fait mal aux oreilles. Puis c'est le silence avant qu'une viole de gambe égrène quelques notes mélancoliques. Menolly tend l'oreille quand soudain… Couac !

Menolly a trois ans. Le jour est à peine levé, mais elle n'en peut plus d'entendre sa sœur ronfler. Sur ses petites jambes d'enfant, son doudou reine-dragon serré contre sa poitrine, elle part à la découverte du fort. Tout est silencieux. Tout jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un air de guitare qui semble venir de loin. Un air tellement doux qu'il l'attire irrésistiblement. Menolly utilise son oreille, le son guide ses pas. Petit à petit elle comprend qu'il y a plusieurs sons en même temps. Sa curiosité aiguise son ouïe. Elle aperçoit une porte ouverte. Menolly avance doucement dans l'embrasure et voit le vieux Petiron penché sur son instrument. Elle crie de ravissement quand soudain… Couac !

Menolly a cinq ans. Assise dans la salle de classe, elle chante avec les autres enfants les Ballades d'Enseignement. Pendant que Petiron les accompagne au pipeau, elle y met tout son cœur et toute sa voix. Il faut cacher celle de sa sœur, qui braille toujours aussi faux. Elle inspire pour chanter « _Fondent les sables et prouvent les dragons…_ » quand soudain… Couac !

Menolly a six ans. Elle s'est levée encore plus tôt que d'habitude pour aller écouter Petiron, car aujourd'hui est un jour particulier : c'est son anniversaire. Elle espère qu'il lui jouera un très bel air ce matin, ça serait le plus beau des cadeaux. Menolly court presque jusqu'à la salle. Mais elle n'entend aucun air de musique. Elle entre. Personne. Un grand vide envahit son cœur de petite fille. Elle entre en trainant les pieds et s'assoie sur la chaise qu'occupe le vieil Harpiste à l'accoutumée. Elle est tellement triste qu'elle voudrait pleurer. Et une petite larme coule sur sa joue.

- Même aujourd'hui, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, Menolly !

La voix douce de Petiron la fait sursauter. Elle bredouille des excuses et se sent encore plus triste. Mais il sourit et s'avance vers elle. Elle remarque qu'il a un pipeau à la main.

- Tu voudrais essayer ? il demande en lui tendant.

Menolly sauterait de joie jusqu'au plafond, si elle le pouvait. Elle prend le pipeau, place ses mains comme Petiron le fait et prend une grande inspiration…

COUAC !

C'est ce son étrange qui résonne de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas de la musique ! Menolly essaye encore. Elle inspire de toute ses forces et…

COUAC !

Menolly est en colère. Petiron ne le fait presque jamais, ce son !

COUAC !

Et elle elle ne sait faire que ça… Menolly est triste : elle ne pourra jamais faire de la musique. Mais Petiron rit. Il passe la main dans les cheveux de Menolly.

- Ce que tu viens de me faire, c'est un canard. Ca arrive parfois. On dit que tous les Maîtres Harpistes ont commencé la musique en faisant un canard. Qui sait peut-être seras-tu un jour Maîtresse Harpiste de Pern ? Essaye encore, petite Menolly…

Et, très fière de ces grandes paroles, Menolly souffle plus doucement. Et… Le premier _la_ sorti.


End file.
